Takeshi Koumoto
'Takeshi Koumoto ' (コウモト タケシ, Kōmoto Takeshi) is a young boy of toddler's age who dies due to parental abuse (his mother's boyfriend beats him to death for eating his pudding). He draws a fictional hero called "Muscle Rider" before his death, and when he awakes inside Tokyo room as a participant in the game he believes that Daizaemon Kaze is his "Muscle Rider." To no one's surprise, he still does. Personality and Fighting Style At first, Takeshi seems to be just a normal toddler. But after a few missions, Takeshi's personality appears to be changed, that he can manage to stay calm in any situation, as seen in many later acts. By chapter 240, he discovers and uses the abilities of the suit, this includes the utilization of the "back attack", which happens to be Kaze's signature move. Despite Takeshi's small size, he is more than capable of defending himself against average opponents. Having imitated Kaze's fighting style to a "T", Takeshi manages to dispel a group of monsters that surround him, as well as injure a rather large and hideous creature that comes from the river. He also develops a competitive attitude as is shown in chapter 279 when he gets excited after achieving 26 points and in chapter 296 when he gets disappointed after getting no points from the last mission. Current Events Takeshi survives the Italian Alien Mission with the help of Kaze. Gantz releases them all and in chapter 303, Takeshi is seen with Kaze watching a big screen T.V. showing the destruction in America. In chapter 306, Takeshi and Kaze are seen under the attack of the Gantz-suited like aliens. So far he has survived the alien invasion and the mission sent inside the alien colony ship. He is later transferred away with Kaze. While in the apartment, many Hunters with the same ideals as Kurono come to join him in saving humans from the mothership. While the others are inside the alien mothership rescuing humans, Takeshi and Nishi stay behind in the apartment. Nishi says that they are all morons who will just end up dieing. Takeshi says that his "Papa" will definitely comeback but Nishi says otherwise. This angers the child who ends up back-attacking Nishi, which knocks the middleschooler down. Turns out Nishi didn't retaliate against Takeshi. Later on while Nishi is gathering information about a vital part of the alien ship, Gantz is hacked. 4 aliens are beamed into the room with Takeshi and Nishi looking on in surprise. One of the aliens nears Takeshi but he fights back by back-attacking the creature, it being thrown out the window. Nishi fights off a few of the aliens but one manages to grab Takeshi. The alien explodes leaving the kids suit drained. Hordes and hordes of the aliens are sent into the room with Nishi fighting them off but he ends up being overwhelmed. Takeshi calls out for Kaze, who he calls his dad or Papa, before all of the aliens self-destruct. Nishi however, manages to grab Takashi and jump out of the window, both of them escaping without being hurt. Afterwards, Takeshi thanks Nishi and says to him that he knew he wasn't such a bad guy after all and starts to follow the middle schooler much to Nishi's chagrin. Nishi and Takeshi arrive at an apartment where Nishi uses a laptop to access a live stream of the inside of the aliens ship. Nishi is eventually able to hack into and make use of Gantz's teleporting powers using the laptop, much like the Zaibatsu men and the aliens. Nishi scoffs at the poor security system and sarcastically bids farewell to the toddler before sending himself to the alien mothership. Takeshi is later seen in the room, watching Nishi teleport away. At the end of Chapter 373 he is seen sleeping on a bench in the park following the defeat of the aliens. In the final chapter of 383, he is seen sitting on Kaze's shoulders. Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Katastrophe team Category:Tokyo Gantz team